


Green is the color of destruction

by cypheroftyr



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fenris as Inquisitor AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/pseuds/cypheroftyr
Summary: A playthrough with a modded Fenris as Inquisitor got me thinking about how I'd run his story if that happened. Idle speculation is how I got here. Fenris is with Invictus Hawke (my canon Hawke, who romanced him) as well as Anders, so OT3.  Meneris Lavellan was my first Inquisitor, but I'm going to get him into this story as an agent of the Inquisition.





	1. Once more into the breach

**Author's Note:**

> Pain, that was a familiar way to wake up for the elven warrior as he tried to remember what had gotten him into a cell, with manacles and an angry Seeker standing over him. He glanced up at the woman, Cassandra was the name that came to him as she circled around, making a demand of how he’d done it.

“Done what? Stop yelling and perhaps I will be able to pull my thoughts together Seeker.” Fenris clenched his teeth as another wave of pain shot up his arm. 

“You, you’ve murdered the Most Holy and you want time to think? How dare you!?” Cassandra railed at him, hands raised to make him pay before she was drawn away by another person, a woman with an Orlesian accent.

“He’s confused Cassandra, clearly he either remembers nothing or he needs a few moments. He was unconscious when the guards brought him in. Bring him to the forward camp and I’ll meet you there.” Leliana squeezed her friend's shoulder briefly before heading out of the cell block, a final glance back in concern for what Cassandra may do in her grief.

Once the other woman had left, Fenris glanced up to see Cassandra was reaching for him. He scrambled back and snarled at her, unwilling to let her shove him around. “You’re not taking me anywhere until you explain this mark and why I’m in chains, Seeker.” 

“So you know that much, which is more than I expected. You were babbling for a few days, unable to tell us as much as your name let alone where you came from, Fenris.” Cassandra smiled at the expression on the elf’s face. “Oh yes, I know who you are and I hope this means that the Champion will come looking for you sooner than later. I’ve got unfinished business with your mage.” 

Fenris didn’t give her the satisfaction of seeing him wince at the mention of Hawke. Instead he struggled to his feet, head up until another shot of pain went through him. “Venhedis, what is this damned thing?” 

“You really don’t know?” asked Cassandra as she motioned towards the door and waited for him to go. She held his arm as they went through the people milling about, most making way for the Seeker and her prisoner. 

“No, if I knew why would I be asking you? I’ve had enough of being a pawn of others do you think I’d really let this happen freely?” the elven warrior snapped as he tried to pull away from her touch. “I’m not going to run, just stop yanking on me, it’s...uncomfortable.”  
“No, if I let you walk free ahead of me someone here will finish you off, robbing me of a chance to find out what really happened at the Temple of Ashes. Now walk with me, or I will drag you elf.” Cassandra said nothing more as she led him towards the forward camp, only to be held as Fenris looked up to the sky, his eyes glued to the vortex above them, the green brighter and unnatural than anything he could remember.

“What is that?” he murmured before another flash of pain sent him to his knees, his teeth clenched hard enough to squeak. “Whatever this thing is, it needs to go before it puts me down.” 

“That thing is our only hope of closing that, so you’re stuck with us for a while longer. Come along, we still have a way to go, and the longer you tarry the worse that mark is getting.” Cassandra helped him up, ignoring the way he glared at her as he got back to his feet.

Fenris was silent, ignoring her questions as they approached a bridge, his thoughts on Hawke and Anders, fear warring with the urge to light his markings and escape these people, get far as he could and send a warning to his lovers. His thoughts were broken by the screech of stone on stone as their path opened, letting both elf and holy soldier tumble to the ice below.

“Fuck...what else is going to happen today?” Fenris muttered as he rolled to his side, unsure if anything was broken or just bruised from their tumble. He was surprised by the pull on his manacles as Cassandra sliced the rope holding his arms together. “Colour me surprised, not afraid I’ll run?”

“You said you wouldn’t, maybe it’s ridiculous to free you but I can’t fight and protect you until we get to the forward camp. You know how to use a blade and I’m sure you’d rather not have me send a letter to Hawke detailing your execution, hmm?” Cassandra turned from him, more concerned with the demons shuffling towards them than the fighter.

“Don’t be so sure of my demise, Seeker.” Fenris said before taking up a large two handed sword and diving into the fray with her. He didn’t think beyond surviving the waves of creatures that came down from that greeny abyss above their heads. Once they were dispatched, he held on to the weapon and stared down the other fighter.

“Give me that weapon.” Cassandra held her hand out, fully expecting him to just turn the sword over and follow her as if they wouldn’t have another fight on their hands as they walked.

“You can’t be serious Seeker. Who knows what else will fall from that thing, or what we’ll encounter as we try to get to this forward camp of yours. The sword is mine, and you can’t protect me and and keep me tied up as you said. So either trust me or tie me, but you won’t have an easy time of binding me again.” Fenris grinned as he watched her, sure she would try for the weapon in his hands.

Instead she frowned as she sheathed her own blade, setting her shield back on it’s harness. “I hate to admit it, but I can’t do both. I just hope you won’t stab me in the back and run for it. We need each other Fenris, and until we can get you to the breach, you need me more than we need you. Come on then, we still have a ways to go.” 

Cassandra waited until he was near her before resuming their hurried pace, a sneer on her lips as they ran into more clusters of demons, until they’d fought their way to the top of another set of stairs, just to find others battling against a green, pulsing ball of energy along with demons, spirits and who knew what else until their arrival.

Another elf, a mage from what Fenris could see grabbed his marked hand, forcing him to close the rift as Cassandra had called it, until he could draw his hand back from bald elven mage. “You’re getting the hang of that.”

“Not by choice, that’s for damn sure.” Fenris was about to lay into the mage before a familiar, welcome voice reached him.

“Damn Broody, it’s been a few years. What have you got into this time?” Varric grinned as he slung Bianca over his back and approached his friend.

“I wish I knew dwarf, I really wish I knew.” Fenris quipped as he tugged the dwarf into a brief hug. “Should have figured you’d be mixed up in this weird shit. Who’s the mage?” 

“Oh that’s just our not-so friendly egg, I mean Chuckles. He’s a grumpy asshole just like you; so you should get on great!.” Varric gave the elven mage a wink and a grin before turning to Cassandra. “So Seeker, what now?” 

“Now, we keep going to the forward camp and hope the others have made it, or this is going to be a very short story for you to tell later dwarf.” Cassandra glanced at the group around them and sighed. “The Maker has a terrible sense of humor, simply terrible.” 

“Tell me about it.” Fenris remarked as he fell in with Varric, catching him up on some things that had transpired since they’d last seen each other. Many things were for the next time they made camp, and when certain interested parties weren’t hovering. That would take a while, for now they marched forward to whatever that green hole meant for them, especially with the mark that pulsed in time with his heartbeat, reminding him of its presence every so often with a flare of pain that reminded him of his markings in the worst way.

Soon, he’d discover there were things worse than the mark on his hand, being an unwilling pawn once more; or even losing what had happened at the Temple. That was trivial to what awaited him.


	2. Return to the scene of the crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric is the only one he can trust, Chantry clerics use the last of his goodwill and Fenris has a pretty bad day.

Fenris sighed as he heard the yelling coming from the tent they approached. He was used to men with little sense and less power blustering in an attempt to be feared. Whoever was yelling about Val Royeaux seemed to be no exception. He pulled up short at a man in Chantry robes waved at him and ordered him to be put in chains.

“I will not surrender to you….whoever you are.” Fenris snarled.

“I am Chancellor Roderick and you are under arrest for the murder of the most Holy, Divine Justinia.” Roderick glanced at a couple of young guards and waved at Fenris impatiently. “You there, get on with it! Clap him in chains.” 

Cassandra drew her sword as Leliana approached from behind the Chancellor. “You have no right to do this, stand down.”

“He is the only one who can close the rifts Chancellor, surely you can see beyond your anger at the Divine’s death?” Leliana added with a glance at the lay cleric.

Fenris looked between them and back to Varric. “You have a choice, try and put me in chains and see how fast your heart is on the ground; or you listen to them. I would think a Seeker and the Left Hand of the Divine far out rank a mere layman of the Chantry.” 

“How dare you!” Roderick started but was silenced by Cassandra and Leliana staring him down. 

“Either you let him fix the rift or you can attempt to take him into custody with chains. I suggest trying only if you have a death wish Chancellor.” Leliana said before ignoring him to spread a map over the field desk.

“We have one of two paths. One is the mountains where a scouting party was last heard from. The other is a shortcut through the valley and a more direct path. It will be shorter, but we will lose the chance to recover any equipment from the lost party. What do you think Fenris?” 

The elf snorted and glared at her. “Not a few hours ago you both had me chained like a dog, insisting I killed the Divine and now you have the nerve to ask my opinion? What does it matter? Anything I choose will be another mark against me.” Fenris returned her gaze, sure he was going to be struck down or sent back to the cell. 

“Fenris, we need you to make a choice. You’re the one with the Mark and we need you. Please?” Cassandra asked with a glance to Varric for help when he refused to voice an opinion.

The dwarf motioned for Fenris to follow him away from the others and even asked him to bend down so they could speak quietly. “Broody, I know this is fucked up and honestly I’d shove that pigsticker so far up Roderick’s ass he’d taste it for breakfast; but you are the one with the glowy green thing. Make a decision, make them realize that they need you but you don’t need them right now. Until we can get word to Hawke, I’m the one most likely on your side, unlike the others. Please Fenris?” Varric gave him a pleading look until the elf nodded. 

“Fine, but you come with me. I don’t trust either of them not to try and chain me the second we’re back at the Temple of Ashes. When we’re camped, send a letter to Hawke, deal?” 

“Deal broody, come on let’s see how we can try and fix this mess.” Varric led him back, sure to remain at the warrior’s side.

“We take the mountain path, and hope we can recover equipment to make up for taking the long way around. Anything would be better than this excuse for a broadsword.” Fenris turned towards the long path, a frown on his face at the snow. “I suppose I’ll need boots.”

“Of course, come with me. We can get you a pair on the way.” Cassandra said in relief, glad Varric had gotten him to agree to something. She was quiet as they stopped at the requisition tent, only speaking to see if they had a better two-handed sword for him and falling quiet again as they marched out to the ladders leading up the mountain.

Fenris glanced up and sighed as he realized the path he chose to be obstinate was going to be far more work than he’d realized. He led them up and into the first entrance, only to find a small group of shades milling about. “Time to see what this can do.”

He laid into the first creature he saw, pleased with how it fell to his first strike. He didn’t get a chance to take out anything else thanks to the others being just as deadly. Their travel through the cave was quick, even with a stop in a side room that netted a better shield for Cassandra, some gold and daggers for the weapons master back at the camp. He moved almost on auto pilot as they fought through demons and wisps, his attention drawn back by someone calling out to Cassandra; and pulled right back to battle as demons poured from another rift.

“Cover me Varric, so I can close this thing.” he called before dodging a lanky creature intent on taking his head. He wanted to scream with how the mark flared, the energy flowing through his hand making him hot and cold as a tendril of green connected him to the pulsing crystal, the feel of it sending him to his knees as it finally grew smaller and closed. Surprisingly, Solas was at his side along with Varric.

“How bad is it?” the bald elf asked even as he grabbed Fenris’ wrist to examine the dim green light from his palm.

“It put me on my knees, how bad do you think it is?” Fenris snarled as he pulled his hand free. “I’m not an experiment, ask me before touching me or the mark again.”

“Apologies, I’d only hoped to help you. If you wish my assistance, you know where to find me in Haven.” Solas wandered over to Cassandra as she gave the scouts orders, turning to see Fenris barely on his feet as the apostate elf hovered nearby. 

“The truth, will that mark kill him?” she asked softly.

“I don’t know Seeker. Those lyrium markings are something I’ve never encountered, so I can’t say if it will kill him, make those stronger or weaker. He’s too stubborn to fall over and die, I can tell you that much.” Solas nodded towards the path, his gaze already seeking the ruined temple.

“Well, I don’t want to be the one to tell the former Champion he’s died while in our care. Come on then, we should get moving.” Cassandra signaled for them to move out, taking a chance to glance back at the warrior as he walked with Varric, both of them conversing low enough to keep the rest of the group from overhearing.

Fenris paid her no mind, he was more focused on getting to the rift and doing what he could to close it. He refused to give in to the ache that had settled in his marked hand, traveling up his arm to settle as a headache. Even his chatter with Varric tapered off as they walked, his expression tight as the pounding in his head worsened the closer he got to the green hole in the sky. Finally they stood before it, the others staring at him expectantly.

“Well, what am I supposed to do with that?” he snapped at Cassandra.

“Well, the rift needs to be re-opened it looks like so it can be closed properly. That means demons as we make sure you get the time you need.” Cassandra didn’t snap back, she wouldn’t be in a better mood in his place. She got the others ready to fight whatever came from the sky, and finally gave him the signal.

“This better work.” Fenris muttered as he raised his palm, ready for the sickening pull against his markings. Once the rift opened again, and a rather large Pride demon scattered them as it fell, he swore and scrambled to higher ground. “Take that thing out!” 

He spent more of that fight dodging, rolling away and fending off smaller shades along with electric whips that he swore the demon aimed at his head when he was barely in range. Finally he heard Cassandra call out for him to close the rift, which he managed right before collapsing at her feet.


	3. Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never liked Chancellor Roderick, and the way the one elven servant appears and is never seen again didn't sit right with me either.

The clang of chantry bells, that’s what Fenris woke to. Loud, shrill bells that he swore got louder with each ring. Finally they stopped and he opened his eyes, wondering if he had died at the temple, or if his head was going to throb like this forever. He turned his head, noticing a young elf scrubbing the floor as if their life depended on it.

“What day is it?” he asked before sitting up and brushing his hands over clothes that were not what he’d fallen out in.

“Pardon ser, but I’m to tell the lady Seeker when you’ve awakened, she wanted to see you in the Chantry as soon as you can. Forgive me...my lord.” the elf bowed down until their head touched the rough rug under his feet.

“Get up, and never bow to me or anyone again. This isn't Tevinter, stop kowtowing to these fools. What’s your name?” he asked as he stood slowly, nausea keeping him still as the young elf trembled, scared to answer. “Well?”

“My name’s not important ser, please I meant no disrespect.” was all the elf said before scrambling back and fleeing the cabin.

“Vishante keffras, I hate this place, wherever it is.” Fenris found new armor at the foot of the bed on a stand. Though it took him longer than he wanted, he snapped the last clamp on his vambrace, slung the newer sword he’d been left across his back and opened the door to find a row of people...saluting. “What in the Void?”

Varric’s voice startled him as the dwarf nodded at the pathway awaiting him. “Come on broody, Cassandra’s been wearing a hole in the stone while you recovered. Let’s see what she wants, hmm?” 

“Fine, since I don’t seem to have a choice do I?” sniped the warrior. “At least they gave me better arms and armor than what I’d arrived in.” He glanced around for the elven servant as they made their way towards the Chantry, unsure where they could have gone off to so quickly. “Varric, that elf that was scrubbing the floors, find out who they are and bring them to me later. They were terrified of me or of disappointing someone here. I won’t have any elf cowering before me.” 

“I’ll have Leliana deal with it, she’s almost as terrifying as you can be before that first cup of tea in the morning.” Varric made a mental note to find that kid and make sure they had a chance to sit with Fenris after dinner. His line of thought was interrupted by the Chancellor’s voice loud and clear as they opened the door to what Cassandra had dubbed the war room.

“Is it not possible for you to be quiet Chancellor?” Fenris remarked, his scowl deepened from being around Roderick. “My head is killing me, and your shouting isn’t helping.”

“I will not be quiet, murderer!” Roderick snarled before turning to Cassandra and demanding that Fenris be shackled and sent to Val Royeaux immediately. 

Before anyone could move, Fenris lit his brands and slid his hand into the chancellor’s chest, gloved and taloned hand around his heart. “Call me a murderer again, say another word and I’ll end you.” 

No one dared move or even try to get near the two men. Fenris finally pulled his hand free when the scent of piss hit him, making him drop Roderick to the table before he leaned against the wall, furious at all of them. “Such a brave man you set before me. Let him clean himself before he makes it stink in here for good.”

Roderick escaped without a glance back at the elf or the others in the room, all who waited until the door had closed before looking to their unlikely and unwilling companion. Fenris glared at them all in turn, his scowl deepening. “Well, what did you want to see me about? Considering how I collapsed like a crumpled parchment I don’t know how much good I’ll be to you Seeker.” 

“First, I’m glad you’re on your feet Fenris. We’re not keeping you captive---” she stepped back at his harsh laugh.

“Oh I’m not? Can I just walk out of this place on my own? I can leave without a few archers watching my every move and nervous guards failing to watch me without being seen? I can’t even be trusted to sleep around here, so don’t lie to me. The bars are far reaching but I’m still caged Seeker.” Fenris shifted to the table, his attention on the map as he waited for Cassandra to resume her lies.

“You have to understand, it’s for your safety as well. Many people still think you killed the Divine, if you were just able to wander around they might kill you. We ...we need you and the mark. It’s the only thing that can close the rifts, and maybe people will see that you aren’t a criminal.” Cassandra fell silent at the incredulous look on the elven warrior’s face.

“I can assure you Seeker, anyone who thinks to assault me won’t live to regret it. Now tell me what you wanted or else I am going back to bed.” Fenris returned his gaze to the map, trying to calculate how long it would take Hawke to reach him, and if he’d be foolish enough to drag Anders along.

“We are going to reform the Inquisition, and since you are the only one who can close the rifts, we are asking you to join us of your own will, not because you feel forced to.” Cassandra glanced to Varric who only shrugged and took up position next to his friend.

“If I say no, what then?” Fenris asked as he traced the line marked Minanter over the map, not even bothering to look at Cassandra.

“If you say no, then frankly we have little to keep you here.” Leliana cut in, her own gaze hard as Cassandra made a disgusted noise.

“Correct, other than Varric and the Commander I don’t know any of you. I met Leliana briefly in Kirkwall, but she’s changed from what I can tell. And you miss? You are?” the elf glanced up to the dark haired woman who held a board and quill at the ready.

“Ambassador Josephine Montilyet at your service. Andarash ati’shan Fenris.” she gave him a warm smile that dropped at his reaction to her speaking Dalish.

“I am not Dalish. I’m from Tevinter. I know about five phrases, three of which shouldn’t be said to a lady such as yourself. If you can make that a priority to remind people that I am not a tree hugging, frolicking chirpy elf, I would appreciate it Lady Montilyet.” Fenris gave her a genuine grin before he turned to the others.

“I will help you until the breach is sealed, then we see what else needs to be done; no more and no less. You will also keep your archers off my every move. Besides, I can step in and out of the Fade, they would have to be inhumanly fast to hit me.” Fenris leaned back with a smirk. “So, what now?”

“We have word from a mother of the Chantry that she’d like to meet with us, specifically you in the Hinterlands. Her name is Giselle and right now she’s the only one who will speak with us.” Cassandra replied, glad he’d changed his mind on remaining with the Inquisition.

“Very well, I’ll get equipped and we can leave at first light tomorrow. If that is all Seeker, I’d like to go.” Fenris glared at the assembled group, half expecting a fight before he could go.

“That’s all Fenris, if you don’t mind I’ll come check on you later. If the quartermaster gives you any problems, let one of us know.” Cullen replied, almost glad to see the elf straighten and leave them. Once they were alone, he turned to the other advisors. “This is going to be harder than I thought.”

“You don’t say Cullen.” Cassandra snapped as she started to pace.

“Don’t get like that with me. I knew him and Hawke in Kirkwall, you showed up after the damage was done. You didn’t see them together or after all was said and done. He was a slave in Tevinter and isn’t used to being asked for his opinion. Perhaps try talking to him instead of at him?” Cullen replied before rolling his shoulders and looking to Leliana or Josephine for their thoughts.

“I’ve noted that he’s not Dalish and will likely rip Chancellor Roderick’s heart out if given half a chance… aside from that time for me to do some research into our reluctant hero. If you’ll excuse me.” Josephine skirted past them, quill flying as she returned to her office.

Lelianna tapped her gauntlet “He’s pragmatic and won’t like it if we skirt around things with him Cullen, Cassandra. Let me talk to him once you’ve returned from meeting Mother Giselle, to see if I can get through to him without making him feel cornered. I’ll get busy with spreading word of the Inquisition’s rebirth while you get ready for the meeting with the Mother. I assume you’ll be going Cassandra?” 

“Of course, I fear what he might say to Mother Giselle if I am not present. You see he has no regard for the Chantry, nor us.” Cassandra sighed as she paced around the map. “I do not like this anymore than he does, but we need him. I’ll get ready and see you all tomorrow before we depart.” she left with a nod of her head, and a heavy heart.

**

Fenris paced as he awaited Varric’s return with the elven servant, his thoughts unable to settle even as he heard the door open. He turned to find the elven girl shyly fidgeting before dropping to her knees when she realized he was looking at her.

“Get up, there will be no more kneeling do you understand? Come and sit next to me so we may speak.” Fenris sighed as the girl remained huddled at his feet, sure it was a trick that would earn her a beating. 

“Varric...can you, help?” Fenris asked as he sat on the bed and watched her finally get to her feet at the dwarf’s insistence. She glanced at the bed then at him before coming over and standing before the older elf.

“I’ll get us some wine broody, maybe that will help you if not her. Be right back.” Varric slipped out in search of a runner and to calm himself before attempting to navigate a terrified servant and his friend.

Fenris motioned at the nearest chair to them, hopeful she would take it. “What is your name?” he asked as she finally perched on the edge of her seat, almost as if she would drop in obeisance any moment.

“Conwen serah. I meant no harm, please ser let me go.” she begged quietly.

Fenris caught himself before he yelled at the frightened girl. “I’m not angry with you and you’re not in trouble. Conwen is a pretty name, are you Dalish?”

“I am….was ser, till my clan was chased off and my mother was killed. I was small and they took pity on me ser. If I’m not...in trouble, why did you want to see me ser? Was it for...something else you might need?” She glanced at the bed then back at the warrior before dropping her gaze.

“No, no...you’re young enough to be my child. I wanted to ask you to be my paige, and be at my side while I’m in Haven. When I’m not here you’re to report to Varric. I will not have another elf bow and scrape to me, especially one as young as you. If nothing else comes from my unplanned role as a ...hero, I will see you and other elves liberated. Would you accept the offer Conwen?” Fenris gave her an easy smile just as Varric returned with a bottle of Aggregio Pavali, along with something for the girl. 

“Why would you want me to have such an honor ser? I’m a simple servant, nothing special about me to have me serve the one who saved us all.” Conwen glanced up as Varric held a half-glass of wine in front of her.

“Go on kid, you can have it. I brought something for you to eat too. I’ll dare say you haven’t had a proper meal in a while.” Varric pressed the glass to her hands and sat next to Fenris. 

The warrior downed some of his drink to show her it was alright before he glanced down at the rug. “I’m not trying to trick you, or make you out to be a fool. You can learn as we go, just as I am Conwen. Please consider it and if you agree, then return at eighth bell tomorrow before we leave for the Hinterlands so I can give you some simple tasks. Is that alright?” 

The elven girl sipped her drink, sure there was a trick incoming, but as they sat and let her eat her fill, soon she realized that the tall elf wasn’t going to hurt her or was having her on. Finally she gave him a shy grin as she accepted his offer. “Thank you serah, I won’t make you regret this. Thank you for giving me a chance.”

“Thank you for letting me do so. I know how hard it is to accept an offer is real, not a trick of a cruel master.” Fenris leaned back with his glass and relaxed. After noticing how Conwen’s gaze flicked to his sword, he wondered if she had any martial skill. “Can you use a blade?

“Nay serah, servants weren’t allowed to even touch the weapons where I was brought up. I’m not a boy, so they never even asked if I’d wanted to try my hand at it.” she replied with a nervous glance at his massive two-hander. “Your blade is beautiful ser.”

“She is, that she is.” Fenris replied before he gave her a smile. “First, call me Fenris not ser or serah. It reminds me of when I was a slave. Second, I’ll test you when I return from our next mission. If you’ve got skill for it, we can train or I can assign someone to help you learn. You should be able to defend yourself if anything happens here.”

“Yes, se---, apologies, I mean Fenris. Thank you for this kindness.” Conwen rose and gave them both a bow before glancing at the door. “I should go, let the steward know about the new tasks you’ve got for me and that I’ll be..staying here I suppose?” 

“I’ll see where you can be moved, I think there are some empty beds in the house next door. I am..I value my privacy Conwen. It’s not you.” Fenris poured himself a half glass and saluted her. “Go on, I’ll see you in the morning.” 

The elven girl hurried out, and back to her cramped space with a grin on her face. She thought she’d never get out from under the Quartermaster’s bootheel but this was a small blessing she was grateful for. The smile didn’t leave Conwen’s face even as she curled up to sleep. 

 

**

Fenris opened his eyes to see Varric giving him an appraising stare. “What is it dwarf? Do you plan to ruin my half-way decent mood with your tall tales?”

“Not at all broody, just interesting to see a softer side to you is all.” Varric finished off his drink and rose to go. “Never thought you had one to be honest with the way you and Vic carried on in Kirkwall.” 

“You know good and damn well I’ve got a softer side. Go on, I need a bath and to get some sleep tonight.” Fenris set his glass aside and started to gather his things for a long soak. “See you in the morning...and thank you for being here while I spoke with Conwen.” 

“Anytime broody, anytime.” the dwarf left him to his thoughts, his own turning to Hawke and how frantic the former Champion must be after getting his letter.


End file.
